This invention comprises a sealing device for a container having an essentially flat opening area, an opening tab formed in the opening area and an opening device attached at a connection point in the opening area. Moreover, through leverage action, the opening device is arranged to press down the opening tab in the opening area so that it creates an opening therein, whereupon the opening device, after having created the opening, is arranged to provide resealing of the opening in such a way that the opening device is twisted around the connection point in parallel with the opening area until it reaches the resealing position where it seals the opening with a covering surface.
Such sealing devices are usually found on what are often called returnable aluminium cans. Since the contents of such a can is often not completely consumed immediately after opening, it is desirable to, in a simple manner, be able to reseal the can so that the rest of its contents can be used later with reduced risk for its having been affected in any way from external sources. It should be noted that glasses are sometimes not used to drink the contents of cans. Instead, many people drink directly from the cans themselves. This applies, not least, to soft drink cans in the summer when there is risk that wasps, for example, will get into the cans.
A re-sealable sealing device of the type set forth in the above introduction is known previously through U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,129. In this resealing device, the opening device can be blocked in the resealing position by having a recessed covering surface pressed down into the opening so that it engages the edge of the opening.
One purpose of this invention is to provide a sealing device of the type set forth in the above introduction which, in a simple manner, can reseal and be blocked in the resealing position.
This is achieved by means of the characteristics set forth in the claims that follow.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the opening device has, at its periphery, a blocking device that includes at least one tab formed so that the opening device alternately engages the upper and lower edge areas of the opening in order to block the opening device at the resealing position.
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention are set forth in the claims and in the following detailed description of one example of an embodiment.